Memories
by kinana
Summary: Dia adalah Ueki Kousuke My Heart, My Soul, My Wings, and My Angel Regards, Robert Haydn, 17–03–2013, Tokyo, Japan oneshoot, author baru di fandom ini


0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

**Memories**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Umm...siapa yang ngarang 'The Law of Ueki' ya?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tentu saja T!**

**Pairing : Robert.H X Ueki.K**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Aku sangat membencinya, aku benci semangatnya yang selalu menggebu–gebu, aku benci pemikiran optimisnya, aku benci tekad besar miliknya, aku benci iris indahnya yang selalu menatapku tajam, dia pikir aku adalah kotoran menjijikkan apa? Hell! Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan wanita atau pria manapun yang kuinginkan dengan satu jentikan jari! Aku benci saat dia mendeklarasikan tentang 'persahabatan', 'kebajikan', dan bla...bla...bla...aku tidak peduli dan sangat membenci bagian ini!

Aku adalah orang berengsek. Yah, aku mengakuinya, jika kau bertanya padaku siapa orang paling berengsek di dunia, maka dengan kesadaran seratus persen dan sangat yakin aku akan menjawab "Hei, orang paling berengsek itu ada di depanmu! Itu aku sendiri!" dan aku yakin kalian pasti menyetujui pernyataanku. Oh, kecuali menurut kalian bahwa memainkan perasaan orang, licik, dan ingin menghancurkan ras manusia bukanlah hal–hal yang masuk dalam kategori 'orang berengsek'.

Aku memang begitu, kurasa itu adalah sifat alamiku, terserah kalian mau menyebutku brengsek, teme, monster, atau apapun. Toh aku tidak peduli. Awalnya aku bertemu dia di sebuah taman pada saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, aku dan dia betarung di taman itu, dia bilang dia ingin membalaskan dendam temannya yang bernama BJ itu, dan hasilnya...lihat lah! Dia kehilangan sponsornya! Sungguh saat itu aku sangat ingin tertawa keras–keras sambil berkata "Hei bodoh, itu lah akibatnya jika kau melawanku!" hanya saja sebelum aku mengatakannya kakek tua bau tanah yang menjadi sponsornya telah menarikku kedalam dunia bawah. Sialan!

Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak mati begitu saja, siapa yang mau mati konyol dengan cara cukup mengenaskan seperti itu? Pastinya bukan aku. Ah, aku sungguh tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana caraku keluar dari dunia bawah, jadi kurasa kita skip saja sampai saat aku telah keluar dari dunia bawah.

Aku semakin membencinya. Ya, setelah kejadian itu aku semakin membencinya, aku menyuruh semua anggota Robert sepuluh untuk mengawasi dan memberikan semua informasi tentang dirinya padaku, sayangnya perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis, bagaikan sebuah benang yang tak terlihat. Dengan bodohnya aku berfikir bahwa aku tidak tertarik padanya, "Ini hanya bahan untuk mengalahkannya" begitu lah otakku berkilah saat itu, bahkan saat si Margaret tua menyuruhku untuk segera menghabisinya aku berkata "Tunggu sebentar, aku hanya ingin menikmati permainan ini pelan–pelan." Padahal aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya. Apa?! Jangan menertawakanku! Kau tahu bersikap melankolis seperti ini sungguh menyebalkan! Aku sudah sangat tidak rela mengungkapkan itu pada kalian, dan jika kalian masih terus tertawa dengan kerelaan yang sangat tinggi aku bersedia menjatuhkan kalian dari ketinggian lima ribu kaki.

Aku benar–benar ingin membunuhnya kalian tahu?!. Hanya saja...saat aku melihat sosoknya, saat aku melihat senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, atau saat kedua iris biruku menatap kedua iris menawan miliknya, aku merasa entahlah...aku hanya merasa tidak ingin kehilangan senyum itu, aku ingin selalu dapat merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan saat bertarung dengannya, aku tidak ingin jantungku yang selalu berdetak random saat melihatnya jadi berdetak sesuai irama saat tidak ada dirinya, aku rasa itu monoton, hanya terus bedetak di jalur yang sama, irama yang sama, benar–benar monoton. Kenyataannya aku benci sesuatu yang monoton. Dan akhirnya setelah pertarungan kami di dunia bawah, setelah dia menolongku, dia membuka mataku lebar–lebar, membuatku mampu memandang dunia dari sisi yang berbeda, sisi yang lebih terang. Dan aku menyadarinya. Aku sadar bahwa dia begitu mempesona, dia begitu hebat, dan dia begitu menjerat, dia bagaikan heroin untukku, sangat nikmat dan membuatku ketagihan. Detik itu juga, setelah aku selesai bertarung dengannya, saat aku memandang bulan purnama yang tampak cantik dalam sinar putihnya, aku mengetahuinya. Aku tahu bahwa aku hanya tertarik dengan sosoknya dari awal. Aku menyukainya. Ah, tidak, kurasa lebih tepat jika disebut...aku mencintainya.

Dan di hari itu aku menyatakan perasaanku, setelah semua permainan melawan pengguna kekuatan telah selesai, setelah akhirnya dia berhasil mengalahkanku, aku mengatakan sebuah kalimat "Aku mencintaimu" di padang rumput dunia kayangan yang luas, dengan angin semilir yang menyejukkan, awalnya kupikir dia tidak akan mengerti. Dia kehilangan bakat belajarnya kalian ingat? Kupikir dia akan mengatakan "Ya! Aku juga menyukaimu, karena kau orang yang menyenangkan untuk berteman!" tapi nyatanya dia malah menjawab "A–aku juga mencintaimu jadi..." dengan wajah blushing yang sungguh manis! Dan sebelum aku membaca gerak–geriknya dia telah membuat bibir merah ceri miliknya dan bibir tipis seksiku bersatu! Ah, sungguh betapa senangnya aku saat itu.

Reaksi yang kudapatkan dari teman–temannya saat mendengar berita tentang jadiannya kami berdua adalah...

Mori Ai : Dia melongo lalu meneriakiku "Awas jika kau sampai membuat Ueki menangis!" lalu memandang kami berdua dengan intens dan tertawa–tawa sendiri dengan darah yang mengucur perlahan dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Ha–ah, dasar fujoshi akut!

Rinko Jerrard : Oh, gadis yang pernah menyukaiku dan kupermainkan perasaannya ini hanya memandangku tajam sambil mengapit mesra lengan pemuda bersurai hitam setengkuk yang bediri disebelahnya.

Sano Seichiiro : Yah, tidak beda dengan pacarnya, dia hanya menatapku tajam dan memberiku satu buah pukulan di pipi lalu berkata "Kau akan merasakan yang lebih saki dari itu jika membuat Ueki sedih!" dengan gaya sok kerenya. Memangnya aku peduli dengan pukulanmu apa?!

Hideyoshi : Dengan santainya pria yang mirip monyet ini berkata "Yah, aku tidak peduli~ lakukan sesukamu Ueki~" lalu melenggang pergi dengan santainya sambil mengunyah pisang. Benar–benar monyet!

Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengannya...bertemu seseorang yang mampu mengubah pandanganku tentang dunia, tentang manusia, tentang pertamanan, tentang semuanya. Dia adalah milikku yang paling berharga.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia adalah Ueki Kousuke

.

.

.

.

.

My Heart, My Soul, My Wings, and My Angel

.

.

.

Regards,

Robert Haydn, 17–03–2013, Tokyo, Japan

"Hei, kau ingat ini hari apa?" Robert bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dan kecil darinya, dia merangkul pundak pemuda itu dengan mesra.

"Hn? Memangnya apa?" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu balik

"Ha–ah, dasar bodoh!" kata Robert

'Dhuak'

"Awwwww" Robert meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan 'jitakan sayang' dari pemuda bersurai hijau lumut disebelahnya.

"Bukan salahku! Kau kan tahu aku kehilangan bakat belajarku!" seru pemuda yang ternyata mengenakan name tag 'Ueki Kousuke' itu.

'Cup'

"Ini hari jadi kita honey, yang ke dua tahun," kata Robert setelah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil pada pipi tembem Ueki, sedangkan yang di beri ciuman hanya bisa mematung.

Melihat keterdiaman kekasihnya membuat seulas senyum jahil yang terkesan mesum menghiasi wajah tampan Robert.

Robert mendekatkan bibir tipis miliknya ke lubang telinga kanan Ueki, dia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana dan...

"Hei, aku ingin...Aku. Kamu. Ranjang kita, malam ini!" bisik Robert di telinga Ueki, membuat sebuah tinju hampir mendarat diperutnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menggunakan seluruh senjata suciku padamu jika kau berani membuatku 'tidak bisa berjalan'! Demi tuhan, besok aku ada ulangan pagi!" seru Ueki. Pemuda mungil itu mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang kekasih.

"Itu deritamu honey~" sahut Robert santai. Benar–benar tidak peduli pada nasib kaki pacarnya yang besok akan mengalami penyakit 'lumpuh sementara'.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~


End file.
